In recent years, a surveillance camera system has been developed to indicate the existing position of a human (an object) caught by a surveillance camera on a map displayed on the monitor of a personal computer (PC). This system aims to aid situation assessment of a security staff member who is monitoring images captured by surveillance cameras, so that humans existing in the images captured by the surveillance cameras can be immediately spotted on the map.
In this system, the position of a human in a camera image needs to be converted into a position on the map. To perform this conversion, a conversion equation (computation formula) for converting a position in a camera image into a position on a map is used. Prior to the use of this conversion equation, parameters of the conversion equation (camera parameters) need to be determined. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique by which a user manually inputs information about dots in a camera image and the corresponding dots on a map, and parameters of the conversion equation are calculated based on the information.